


bewitched me heart and soul

by fangirl6202



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Declarations Of Love, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Pride and Prejudice References, Sokka is a Fool in Love, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: Zuko took in a breath and outstretched his bare hand to him. "You have bewitched me body and soul and I love- and love and love you. And never wish to be parted from you from this day on."It wasn't even a choice, not one that Sokka made at least. If anyone had made this decision, it had been the Spirits eons ago, deciding that the two were meant to be.And who was he to argue with the Spirits?-----The Pride and Prejudice AU nobody asked for ❤️
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	bewitched me heart and soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I can ever say that I wrote something in one day and holy heck I'm so proud of myself for it.
> 
> I looked over the script for the 2005 Keira Knightley/Matthew MacFadyen version while writing this, so I really hope I did it justice <3

Sokka should be happy. Sokka should be _ecstatic._

A good man, albeit a little oblivious, had finally come to his senses and proposed to his sister yesterday afternoon and she had accepted. Anyone could tell the two were in love and would be until the end of their lives, and Sokka should be happy for the couple, but he felt... cold. 

_"Has my son made you an offer of marriage?"_ Lord Ozai had asked him, voice hard as metal and eyes glaring daggers at him. In the light of the oil-lamp Sokka had hastily lit, the man resembled a skeleton, all pale skin and taut bone structure, and Sokka suddenly realized why this man's name was spoken in hushed tones: out of fear.

_"Y_ _our Lordship has declared it to be impossible,"_ Sokka answered cooly, not willing to disclose the fact that Zuko Noshimuri had in fact asked for his hand almost a year ago.

Sokka had turned him down out of anger on Katara's behalf, refusing to marry the man who had ruined a most beloved sister's happiness, but now he wasn't sure if it had been the correct decision. After seeing him with his sisters Kiyi and Azula in Caldera City, all smiles and laughs that Sokka didn't know Zuko could produce, he didn't know what to make of Mr. Noshimuri anymore. 

_"My son is engaged to an associate's daughter."_ Lord Ozai said, a cold smile making him seem scarier still. _"Now what have you to say on the matter?"_

" _Only this - "_ Sokka responded, keeping his anger down lest he anger the most powerful man he knew. " _If_ _that is the case you can have no reason to suppose he will make an offer to me."_

It was apparently not what the Lord wanted to hear, because his smile was replaced with a cruel sneer, stepping closer to Sokka until they were almost nose to nose. Sokka surprised himself by not moving an inch.

_"Oh, obstinate boy! This union has been planned since their infancy. Do you think it can be prevented by a young man of inferior birth from the Southern Water Tribe of all places?"_ A step closer. " _Your sister may be engaged to one of our own, but your family will never be accepted into our society. You're far too low to even hope for it. Heaven and earth, are the shades of society to be thus polluted? Now tell me once and for all, are you engaged to him?"_ The Lord's volume rose and rose until the last words were screamed at him.

" _I am not."_

Lord Ozai calmed at that, letting out a short huff of relief and straightening himself. _"And will you promise never to enter into such an engagement?"_

Sokka had had enough. He snapped. 

_"I make no such promise. Now, you have insulted me in every possible way and can now have nothing further to say. I must ask you to leave immediately. Good night."_

He was positively vibrating with anger, saw the short look of surprise in the Lord's eyes before he walked to the door of the drawing-room, throwing it open. He was so angry, he wasn't even surprised to see his family behind the door, no doubt having been eavesdropping on the entire conversation. They seemed just as enraged as he was.

" _You impertinent, incorrigible --"_

Lord Ozai had made a move towards Sokka, but his father had placed himself in between the two, bringing himself up to his full height. The Warrior in him was fully showing, and Sokka could see that Lord Ozai knew it. There was no mistaking a Watertribe Warrior. 

" _My son has asked you to leave, Lord Ozai,"_ Hakoda growled, the threat imminent in his words, not bothering to conceal his distaste. " _Goodnight."_

Whatever Lord Ozai had planned to do, he ultimately decided against as he threw one last scathing look at Sokka before nodding his head in agreement. " _Very well,"_ He spat. " _I shall take my leave."_

_"I'm glad we agree on this matter,"_ Hakoda said, tone full of false respect. Sokka had never seen his father so angry, and it almost amazed him.

Ozai had left not a second later, spatting the moment he was out of the door and proclaiming that he " never been thus treated in his entire life."

The family seemed to let out a collective breath as Lord Ozai's carriage disappeared down the road, and his mother turned to him, hands coming up to his face.   
  
" _Oh, my boy, what has happened?"_ She asked, maternal concern clear on her face, and Sokka smiled at her the best he could.

" _Nothing, mama. Just a misunderstanding."_

That had been hours ago, but the rush of adrenaline had not disappeared. The sun was peeking over the horizon, and Sokka knew that continuing his attempt at sleep was futile. Throwing the covers off himself, he reached for his great old coat and made his way downstairs. 

It was a rare occurrence that Longbourne estate was quiet, what with him and Katara being rowdy children by nature, so Sokka took a minute to take it all in before heading outside. 

The grounds of Longbourne were beautiful this time of year, filled with flowers till the eye could see, showering the countryside in various purples and reds and pinks. It was a sight to behold, and no amount of teasing could make him renounce his love for the flowers.

He had lost track of time, aimlessly wandering the grounds, when a figure appeared over the reason. It was walking towards him.

At first, Sokka felt fear, wondering if someone was coming to harm him after what had occurred between him and Lord Ozai, but as the man came closer, Sokka felt the tension leave his body.

Zuko.

Sokka stood there, in the field, just watching as Zuko Noshimuri made his way to him, looking unshaven, red-eyed, slightly wild -- but still Zuko. 

In what felt no time at all, they were face to face and Sokka belatedly realized this was the closest the two had ever stood together. He had never realized that he was slightly taller than the other man, nor had he realized that the man's eyes shone a bright gold in the low light. Even as disheveled as he was, Sokka had never seen anyone as handsome as he.

"I couldn't sleep." 

Zuko seemed taken aback by the sudden greeting, mouth falling open and openly staring at the Watertribesman for a few seconds before gaining his composure. 

"Nor I." He replied, looking slightly embarrassed. "My father?"

"Yes." Sokka said. "He was here." 

He said nothing more, for he knew nothing more needed to be said. There was no way Zuko could think his father paying Sokka a visit had ended well in any way.

"How can I ever make amends for such behavior?" Zuko asked, an edge of desperation in his voice. 

"After what you have done for Katara and for my family also, it is I who should be making amends."

Sokka blushed as he said this, remembering how he had perceived Mr. Noshimuri upon their first introduction. Pompous, stubborn, arrogant. He, Katara, and their close friend Suki had decided that he was an ass and it had taken almost a year for Sokka to realize just how wrong he had been. He was, yes at times, but he was a kind man. Agreeable. Loving. 

The people of Caldera had sung his praises during Sokka's visit to the Noshimuri family estate, saying he was the most delightful man they knew. How he advocated for class reform, how he refused the notion that women be lesser than their male counterpoints, how he bought out every butcher shop in the city on holidays so those less fortunate could have a meal as well. His companions Ty Lee and Aang were the most agreeable people Sokka had ever met, so he did wonder just how he could have held such a warped vision of Mr. Noshimuri for so long.

"You must know - surely you must know, that it was all for you," Zuko said, words coming out in a rushed tone, as if he physically couldn't keep them in any longer. 

Sokka didn't speak a word.

"If... your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me forever."

If that was what it took, Sokka would surely never utter another word so long as he lived. He must have seen something in Sokka's eyes, something to give him courage, because his words held a note of hope and longing.

"If, however, your feelings have changed..."

They had. Spirits, they had.

"I could- I _would_ have to tell you..." Zuko took in a breath and outstretched his bare hand to him. "Y-You have bewitched me body and soul and I love- and love and love you. And never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

It wasn't even a choice, not one that Sokka made at least. If anyone had made this decision, it had been the Spirits eons ago, deciding that the two were meant to be. And who was he to argue with the Spirits? 

Without a second thought, Sokka took the outstretched hand, fingers wrapping around Zuko's.

He left out a small laugh at Zuko's soft gasp. No doubt, he hadn't actually expected Sokka to accept him. 

"Your hands are cold."

At this, Zuko let out a true laugh, the kind a person will only hear once or twice in their lives. Sokka longed to be there when it occured again. Zuko swept Sokka into his arms, the two men laughing and smiling at one another, and that was that.

Sokka was going to spend his life with this man. Of this, there was no doubt. 

* * *

The second the door to Hakoda's study was opened, Sokka was on his feet, glancing at Zuko, at the man he was determined to marry. Zuko gave him the briefest of smiles as Sokka made his way in and he couldn't help the flush of warmth at the small gesture he never expected to receive from the Fire Nation man. 

"Sokka are you out of your senses? I thought you hated the man." Hakoda said, staring at his only son as if he had grown two heads. 

"No, Papa."

He could never. Not after everything he had done for the wellbeing of him and his family. But no, he could never tell his father, for Zuko wouldn't want his thanks or his money. Zuko had done it all because it was the right thing to do. 

"He is rich, to be sure, and you will have more fine carriages than Katara. But will that make you happy?"

"Have you no other objection than your belief in my indifference?"

Hakoda seemed taken aback by this, and he faltered. "None at all. We all know him to be an arrogant, unpleasant sort of fellow, but this would be nothing if you really liked him." 

"I do," Sokka blurted out, stunning himself with how quickly he admitted it to his father. "I love him." 

Had his father's eyes grown any wider, Sokka would have been worried it was a medical condition. 

"I love him, Father. He's not proud, I was wrong about him, so very wrong! If I told you what he was truly like, you'd understand. Father, please. I want to spend my life with him."

* * *

Zuko must have been wearing a line in the stone path in front of Longbourne or something akin to it, because Sokka left the study to see the three women in his life at the window, staring out at him and muttering in between themselves. 

"I thought Sokka didn't like him," Katara said, none too kindly as she looked out at Zuko.

"None of us liked him," Suki grumbled. 

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time we're wrong about Sokka," His mother said, and the two younger women turned to look at her. "It will not be the last."

Sokka couldn't help the grin on his face as he marched right past them, walking out towards the man he could now proudly call his fiancé. 

He didn't know what expressions they had on when he approached Zuko, who looked like he was in pure agony awaiting Hakoda's decision.

But when Zuko let out a loud cheer, picking Sokka up around the waist and twirling him around as the two laughed, it wasn't very hard to envision the looks of surprise. 

He only hoped they'd recover from their shock when Zuko got on one knee right there, producing a ring out of nowhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I just love mixing classics with gay ships, if only to piss historians off 🤗
> 
> Anyways, Pride and Prejudice has such a soft spot in my heart that I just had to write this and I really really hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it 💕
> 
> Send me comments!!! I thrive off of human interaction!!! Thank you!!!


End file.
